La Manera En Que Se Mueve El Mundo
by Edah
Summary: La gente nace, la gente vive, la gente muere. Algunas veces se enamoran, algunas veces sufren. Pero, sobre todo, viven. Touyacéntrico.


Touya es uno de esos personajes de los que no se explota todo su potencial. Lo único que sabemos con certeza sobre él antes del comienzo de CCS es: Primero, su magia se enfoca principalmente en la percepción de "energía" y es algo con lo que ha estado familiarizado toda su vida. Segundo, sólo ha amado a tres mujeres, y ellas lo formaron más que nadie hasta llegar a ser el Touya que nosotros conocemos al inicio. Este fic es sobre eso.

* * *

**La Manera En Que Se Mueve El Mundo**

_No sé_, respondían confundidos mientras la pálida luz en su interior se desvanecía poco a poco, _no recuerdo_. Touya podía ver esa luz, un tono azulado y pálido, a veces amarillo, y sabía que no eran como los demás. No podía decir realmente por qué no lo eran, simplemente lo veía. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero cuando se acercaban a él y le decían, _puedes vernos_, y él les respondía, sabía que era real.

Él hablaba con ellos, les hacía preguntas de todo lo que se le ocurría, de dónde eres, cuántos años tienes, cómo te llamas, dónde vives, cuál es tu color favorito; y ellos respondían, pero cuando él preguntaba _¿Por qué estás aquí?_, respondían, _no sé_.

¿Por qué nadie más puede verte? _No sé_.

Touya sabía, pero no había nada más allá de la realidad de ese momento y sólo después supo que había algo más — una razón, o ninguna, y que eso era lo que hacía que estuvieran ahí, con él.

Todos debían irse como su mamá, pero algunos estaban ahí por decisión propia y otros no lo sabían. Las conversaciones fueron cada vez más cortas y el contacto fue mayor porque él _entendía_ y hacía todo lo que podía: Palabras, acciones y el poder de manos y ojos que alguna vez creyó normal. Lo era. Esa capacidad de ver a través de las cosas — energía, poder, capacidad, esencia, presencia; todo era una parte tan normal de él y se sentía tan natural como su piel, pero era extraño no poder decir, no poder explicar qué era lo que veía ni por qué. Él tenía ocho años.

Cuando ella apareció por primera vez no hubieron lágrimas ni tristeza, sólo una sonrisa y alas, blancas y brillantes que la hacían verse como el ángel que siempre fue. Sus palabras fueron pocas, _Te quiero, Touya_. Sus dedos semi-sólidos habían rozado tenuemente su mejilla y él había tomado su mano para que acariciara su rostro, buscando esa calidez que era únicamente suya, evocando ese sentimiento que afloraba cuando estaba con ella y que tenía siempre consigo. _Los extraño mucho._

Era real. "También te extrañamos, mamá." Real como el sol, el olor de las flores del parque y la adorable e inocente sonrisa de Sakura. "No es lo mismo sin ti."

Ella sonrió, pero parecía que había algo más que no distinguía. Touya no estaba seguro porque era algo que no recordaba ni había visto en ella, pero en su papá sí, el día en el que ella no había despertado y Touya le había preguntado por qué. _Lo sé._

Esa es la manera en la que se mueve el mundo. La gente nace, la gente vive, la gente muere, algunas veces se enamoran, algunas veces sufren pero, sobre todo, viven. El Touya de ocho años no lo entendía por completo pero el de ahora, siete años después, sí. El mundo sólo sigue moviéndose y nunca nos deja desaparecer y algo le dice que todavía habrá más.

Mucho más. Puede sentirlo en el vecindario con cada paso que da y no es sólo por la sensación que le hizo entrar al templo, ni la luz que surge del enorme árbol de cerezo. Está en todos lados, como si algo hubiera o fuera a suceder y todo, incluso él, estuviera involucrado. El árbol también — es extraño, tanto poder en un árbol — sus flores caen como si no pudiera tomarse la molestia de tenerlos con tanta energía dentro de él, tanta luz — blanca, pura, un color que casi nunca ve, sólo en Sakura y su papá.

"¿Los ves?" dice una voz a sus espaldas. Touya voltea y ve a una mujer. "No te preocupes, no son malos."

Es joven y hermosa, con largos cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos. Ella tiene esa luz blanca y sonríe como si pudiera ver como él sólo que de una forma diferente, o tal vez ve algo diferente — Touya se pregunta qué es lo que ve, y piensa, _es esto_, mientras sus labios se mueven y dice, "Lo sé."


End file.
